


Jer, Steve and Lia.

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jer, Steve and Lia.

Clint loves all his children.   
His eldest son and his twins.  
He is proud of them.  
But what he finds most interesting,   
Is the relationship between the three of them.  
Steven and Amelia being twins are naturally close.  
But Jeremy is their older brother.   
They look up to him.  
And Jer is protective of them.  
Natasha rightly said that Jeremy embraced the role of big brother very well.   
Jeremy takes this role seriously.   
Clint hopes in the future their relationship isn't as volatile,   
As his was with his brother.   
He isn't worried.  
His kids are raised in a good environment.


End file.
